1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a load driving device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the related art, there is a technology such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-268890 (FIG. 1, [0020]), by which in a power conversion system for supplying power from a power source to a load via a power converter, common mode noise is reduced on the input-side and output side of the power converter in such a manner that an input-side power line and an input-side common mode return line of the power converter, and an output-side power line and an output-side common mode return line of the power converter are wound over respective magnetic cores (hereinafter simply referred to as cores) in order to remove common mode noise.